


THE DEFiNiTiON OF inSaNiTy

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, jason is the definiton of insanity, poor jason brody, you are so fucked up snow white
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné ... la définition ... que j'ai du mot ... "folie", hein?"[OS] [MxM] [SEXUAL.ABUSE.BLOOD]





	

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné … La définition que j'ai … Du mot … ''Folie'' , Hein ?

La chaleur tropicale était pesante. Une goutte de sueur fit son chemin doucement de la tempe jusqu'au cou de l'inconscient pour finir sa course sur son T-shirt bleu crasseux. Cette voix l'interpellait. Il la connaissait. Alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux avec peine sous l'effet de son état encore un peu comateux, l'angoisse vint envahir progressivement les tripes du jeune Jason Brody.

Revenant un peu plus à lui même, le brun à la vision troublée se guida quelques secondes en écoutant attentivement le sons de la voix de son bourreau qui commençait à devenir un peu plus audible mais surtout compréhensible à ses oreilles.

Il releva la tête légèrement et aperçut juste devant lui Vaas. Le chef des pirates qui jouait au chat et à la souris avec Jason. Cette fois, Jason avait été piégé. Le balafré était sorti de nul part.

Maintenant, il était assis sur une chaise, ligoté à cette dernière. Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir.

\- La folie, c'est, poursuivit Vaas qui n'était apparemment pas impressionné par le spectacle qui se passait juste derrière lui. C'est refaire sans arrêt, exactement, la même connerie qu'on répète sans arrêt mais en espérant que ça change.

Le cœur de Jason rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Derrière Vaas, quelques pirates tiraient un homme par les pieds, le frappaient à tour de rôles. Mais ce qui accéléra son pouls, c'était le fait d'être ligoté, assis au bord d'un précipice qui se terminait comme un puits sans fond. Le jeune guerrier tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais qu'espérait-il ? Que le Roi Des Pirates le laisse s'en aller ensuite ?

Jason en doutait vraiment et cessa tout mouvement. Quant à l'autre … C'était comme si il discutait avec un vieil ami.

\- Voilà … Ce qu'est … La folie. Mais la première fois qu'un type m'a dit ça, j'sais pas … J'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule donc, boume, fit-il ensuite en mimant un coup de feu, claquant sa langue contre son palais.

Jason tiqua de l'œil. Depuis leur première rencontre, Vaas claquait sa langue contre son palais, ce bruit le hantait jours et nuits. Il détestait ce bruit. Il détestait Vaas Montenegro.

\- Je l'ai abattu. Le truc c'est que … Le pirate eut un léger rire en regardant Jason avec un fin sourire. Ok, c'était vrai. C'est là que j'ai commencé à voir partout là où je regardais tous ces pauvres connards qui se remettaient sans cesse à faire la même putain d'chose ! Encore et encore et encore. Sans arrêt ! En se disant : ''Cette fois ! Ça va changer ! Non, non, non , non ! Pitié, CETTE fois, ça va être différent !''

Jason plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais. Tout ce que racontait l'autre, n'était-ce pas un peu une part de sa vie ? Tout ce monologue … Que voulait-il dire ? Il essayait de le conseiller ? Le brun en rigolerait à gorge déployée si il n'était pas en danger de mort actuellement.

Le ton de Vaas changea brusquement lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent depuis la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé.

\- Excuse moi. Je n'aime PAS la FACON que tu as de me REGARDER ! Ok ?

Jason manqua de peu de glapir de peur lorsque le pirate se leva en envoyant valser violemment la caisse sur laquelle il était assit depuis le début. Mais le brun resta stoïque, il parvint même à lui renvoyer son plus beau regard noir.

\- T'as d'la merde dans la tête ou quoi ? Tu crois que je me fous de ta gueule ? Que je mens peut-être ? Vaas se rapprocha du brun qui eut peur de se recevoir un coup mais rien ne vint. J't'emmerde ! Ok ? Va chier !

La peur au ventre, le guerrier Rakyat jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière le pirate et aperçut un homme se faire jeter dans le puits. Pieds et mains liés, attaché à un parpaing.

Jason regarda ses mains et compris trop tard que lui aussi, allait subir le même sort. Il allait finir au fond de ce puis, noyer.

-Ça va, c'est bon … Soupira Vaas en s'éloignant un peu. Je me détends. Je me calme …

Il le fit vraiment. Son ton devint plus calme, comme ses mouvements. Mais le calme fut un peu trop court au goût du brun.

\- Le hic c'est que … Regarde, le hic c'est que … Jason écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut Vass se rapprocher d'un parpaing au bord du précipice relié à la corde de ses pieds. C'est que j'tai d'jà bûté une fois. ET j'suis pas … Complétement taré. Non … Ça va ...

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de Jason et lui montra d'un signe de main accompagné d'un petit sifflement.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

Il fallait être fou pour croire qu'il y avait une chance de survie. Jason commençait légèrement à trembler mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir au pirate qui se rapprocher plus près de lui cette fois, son nez à quelques centimètre du siens. Vaas chuchota alors pour que lui seul entende.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la définition du mot ''folie'' ?

Le balafré le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jason sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son échine. Il fit mine d'attendre une réponse venant du guerrier, mais le pirate savait pertinemment que l'autre ne répondrait pas. Il n'était pas un ignorant. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps et recula doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose son pieds sur le bloc de pierre. Ce fut instinctif. Jason poussa un cri de panique quand il vit Vaas faire rouler le parpaing avec lenteur afin d'accentuer son effet de sadisme.

\- N-Non … O-Oh .. Oh Seigneur … NON !

Vaas ne connaissait pas la pitié. Un vif coup de pied sur le parpaing et la corde vint tirer brutalement Jason dans le vide. Son coté gauche se fit érafler en se faisant trainer au sol. Mais avec la peur et la colère, il ne ressentit presque rien. Alors qu'il tombait, il jeta avant de sombrer dans l'eau gelée.

\- J'temmerde !

L'eau l'englouti Jason comme un animale vorace qui avalait sa proie d'une seule traite.

Son instinct de survie le força à se concentrer sur ses liens qu'il devait absolument dénouer. Il ne devait pas mourir ici, ses amis l'attendaient. Il devait sauver ses amis, sa famille. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ce pauvre homme en face de lui, mort noyé.

L'oxygène commençait à manquer, mais en forçant un peu, il réussit à se détacher et se dépêcha de faire de même avec ses pieds avant de remonter à la surface.

Comme un nouveau né qui prend sa première bouffé d'oxygène, Jason ouvrit grand la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il regarda en hauteur mais ne vit plus Vaas. Il avait dut s'en aller après avoir cru s'être débarrassé du brunet. Jason grinça des dents.

\- J'en ai plein le cul de ce dégénéré …

Further

Quelques jours c'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident avec Vaas. Loin de dire que Jason ne reviendrait pas pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute mais … Il fallait qu'il se munisse d'un meilleur équipement. Ce n'était certainement pas avec son attirail lowcost qu'il allait réussir à faire quoi que ce soit.

En tant que guerrier Rakyat, il devait aider la population dans diverses tâches plus ou moins difficiles (en plus de sa mission principale qui était de sauver ses amis et terrasser son ennemi mortel).

Aujourd'hui, il devait chasser à l'arc quelques animaux et ramener leurs chaires intactes.

La partie de l'île qui abritait les animaux dont il avait besoin était sous le contrôle des pirates. Jason devait se montrer d'une extrême vigilance, d'une part pour éviter les pirates qui fourmillaient un peu partout dans le secteur mais aussi … Les animaux sauvages qui y habitaient. Tigres, chiens sauvages, dragons de komodo … Ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver avec une blessure qui pourrait lui couter quelques jours alité. Or, ce n'était pas une option.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Jason ne prit pas de voiture. Cela faisait presque plus de deux mois qu'il parcourait cette forêt tropicale, à force, il commençait à la connaître par cœur. Chaque recoins, chaque courts d'eau, chaque grottes …

Il connaissait les bons spot. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir était les pirates, et bien sûr , les animaux. Ce qu'il était venu chercher s'avéra plus facile à trouver qu'il aurait pensé. Juste devant lui, un petit troupeau de chèvres broutaient paisiblement à l'ombre. Quelques-une étaient couchées au sol, les pattes repliées sous leur ventre.

Jason nota qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il pouvait récupérer la chaire et nourrir un village et récupérer la peau pour s'en servir comme sac de munitions plus volumineux que celui qu'il transportait.

Se positionnant en embuscade, Jason sorti silencieusement son arc puis une flèche. Il se positionna correctement, stabilisant son souffle tout en fermant un œil pour s'aider à la viser. Il espérait qu'il vise assez bien pour tuer la bête sur le coup.

Jason se concentra, banda son bras puis relâcha la pression avant d'entendre le cri d'agonie de l'animale qui se retrouva cloué au sol alors que tout le reste du troupeau se mit à brailler et s'enfuir. Jason ne perdit pas de temps pour décocher une seconde flèche et toucher un animale qui fuyait à la hanche.

Celui là a moins de chance, pensa Jason qui abattu un troisième animale.

Trois bêtes seraient suffisant pour remplir sa mission de ravitaillement. Il toucherait une belle sommes d'argent et en profiterait pour acheter une arme plus performante que celle qu'il avait volé sur un Pirate.

Jason se pencha alors sur le premier animale mort sur le coup, le vide puis dépeça avant de laisser la carcasse aux charognards qu'il devinait ne pas être si loin que ça.

Se dépêcher était une question de vie ou de mort.

La seconde bête souffrait, allongée au sol tout en grattant le sol de son sabot pour tenter de se relever lorsque le chasseur vint à sa hauteur. Les yeux chocolats de Jason se déposèrent sur la bête. Il s'excusa directement à elle d'un ton attristé mais ici, c'était tuer ou être tué. Alors il sorti son couteau de chasse et mit fin aux souffrances de la pauvre bête avant de lui prendre peau et chaire.

Pressant le pas, le chasseur en finit assez vite avec la troisième proie qu'il dépouilla avant de se retourner brusquement. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien entendu ce grognement sourd. Derrière lui se trouver à quelques mètres un tigre majestueux toutes griffes dehors.

Les doigts de Jason se serrèrent sur son arme. Si ce tigre l'attaquait, il fallait qu'il soit plus rapide et qu'il anticipe son attaque afin de lui porter un coup fatale, limiter les dégâts.

Mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il aperçut que le tigre en question se désintéressa complétement de lui. La carcasse alléchante dilata les pupilles du gros chat qui semblait plus gourmand qu'affamé.

Jason en profita pour reculer, puis disparaître derrière un immense buisson. Il savait que le tigre pouvait le suivre à la trace, mais le prédateur était occupé à nettoyer les délicieux restes.

Call Of The Wild

\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, lança Jason en déposa la viande de chèvre sur la table du villageois.

\- Que les dieux te bénissent Jason ! Tiens, voilà ce que je te dois.  
\- Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, ajouta le brun en rangeant l'argent dans sa poche de pantalon, n'hésitez pas à coller une annonce sur le panneau.  
\- Ce sera fait, merci encore ! Ce soir les enfants auront le ventre plein !  
\- A la bonne heur …

Jason soupira puis quitta le village en embarquant dans une voiture qui devait certainement être à un villageois, mais ici, il n'y avait ni foi ni loi. Était-ce vraiment voler d'ailleurs ? Oui. Certainement, mais personne ne viendrait l'arrêter pour cela, lui l'élu de la grande et vénérée Citra.

En regardant de plus près son bras, un autre tatouage du Héron avait été tatoué sur sa peau. Il ne manquait que quelques tatouages et il serait enfin un Guerrier Rakyat.

Était-ce vraiment lui qui pensait ?

Il mit la clef sur le contacte et regarda le fauteuil passager pour s'assurer que son sniper était bel et bien là. Maintenant, il devait prendre l'avant-poste pirate du coté EST de l'île pour avoir le totale contrôle de l'île en question. Ensuite … Il irait sur l'île de Vaas dont il ne connaissait pas encore la localisation, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant.

Les mains serraient sur le volant, Jason était de plus en plus perturbé par diverses émotions. La haine, pour Vaas qui avait tué son frère ainé Grant, la tristesse, pour avoir retrouvé sa petite amie dans un état lamentable, la culpabilité d'avoir décidé d'amener son plus jeune frère Riley en Thaïlande en guise de cadeau pour avoir validé son diplôme de pilote d'hélicoptère, la peur d'être retrouvé à tout moment par Vaas et de … Mourir. Mais il avait également … Cette admiration malsaine envers Le Roi Des Pirates.

Jason pila brusquement. Un épais nuage de poussière se souleva de sous le véhicule qu'il venait de stopper brusquement. A quoi pensait-il ?! Son front rencontra le volant avec violence. Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de frapper plusieurs fois sa tête contre le volant en se maudissant de tout les noms.

\- Admiration Malsaine ? C'est une blague ?! Pauv'e con ! Pauv'e con, pauv' con, pauv' connard ! Je n'ai absolument pas d'amiration pour ce … Dégénéré.

Le véhicule à l'arrêt, Jason ne mit que quelques secondes pour redémarrer. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir de la fumé noir montant dans le ciel. C'était le signe qu'il s'approchait de l'avant-poste.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et cacha la voiture derrière un arbre épais, camouflant le véhicule avec quelques branchages bien garnis. Ramassant son arme de précision sur le coté passager, le guerrier ferma le véhicule et monta sur le plus haut point d'observation sur lequel il se positionna. Il s'abaissa pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention et sorti une paire de jumelle.

Il devait d'abord repérer les sniper qui balayaient le périmètre de la lunette de leurs armes puis les autres qui gardaient les entrés ou qui simplement, glandaient à cause de l'ennuie.

Jason continua d'inspecter le secteur pour être sûr de ne manquer personne avant de se figer brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir bien vu ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Augmentant la portée de ses jumelles, il zooma encore puis grommela.

\- C'est … Je rêve … ?

Non. Il ne rêvait pas. Le Roi Des Pirates, Vaas Montenegro était entrain de jouer avec deux petits tigrons. Il en tenait un dans ses bras comme un bébé et lui donnait de petit morceau de viandes alors que de son autre main, il caressait doucement la fourrure rayée du jeune animale. Jamais, ô grand jamais Jason aurait pensé que Vaas puisse avoir une telle expression faciale. On était loin du psychopathe à la tête d'un gang de pirates sans merci. Cela aurait été presque touchant si nous ne parlions pas de celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer.

Jason ne pouvait pas se permettre une si belle occasion, il avait Vaas dans sa ligne de mire. Il pouvait en finir ici et maintenant mais son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. L'autre regardait dans sa direction. On aurait presque crut qu'il le fixait.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Non … Ne t'en va pas … Merde !

Jason grinça des dents. Vaas c'était levé pour rentrer dans la bâtiment, il le perdit de vue. Si Vaas voulait qu'il vienne le chercher, alors il viendrait à lui.

Revenant à son plan d'origine, le jeune américain s'accroupit avec son arme de précision et mit en joue une première alarme de sécurité qu'il devait impérativement mettre hors service si il ne voulait pas que les pirates appellent du renfort et qu'il ne se retrouve avec non plus dix, mais bel et bien une trentaine de pirate lui courant après.

Avec son arme dotée d'un silencieux, il désactiva une alarme sur trois. Les deux dernières ne furent pas longues à détruire d'un coup de feu net et précis. Maintenant il pouvait passer à un plus gros gibier. Deux sniper, deux blindés plus six pirates sans réels facultés. Si Jason arrivait à descendre tout ce beau-monde sans que Vaas ne remarque quoi que ce soit, il avait peut-être une chance de l'approcher et lui porter un coup fatale.

\- C'est maintenant que tout ce joue … Murmura Jason à lui même tout en alignant la lunette de son arme à son œil.

Les deux snipers n'étaient plus un problèmes. C'était surement la partie la plus facile dans tout ça. Leur corps étaient dissimulés par leur poste d'observations. Ce qui risquait de causer plus de soucis étaient les six pirates éparpillés un peu partout sur le terrain.

C'était sans compter sur le talent insoupçonné de Jason. Tuer était comme une seconde nature. C'était comme si il avait toujours eut ça dans le sang. Et pourtant … Avant d'avoir atterri ici, il ne savait même pas manier un couteau de lancer.

Les quatre cibles furent abattus en un temps record, deux tués en même temps. La balle avait traversé le corps d'un des pirates pour se loger dans le corps du second juste derrière lui.

Il ne manquait plus que les gros sbires. Surement le challenge le plus ardu de ce jeu. Jason rangea son arme dans son dos et sorti sa lame aiguisé comme une lame de rasoir. Il n'avait pas d'arme assez puissantes pour transpercer le blindage de ces deux gorilles alors il irait au plus près pour leur trancher la gorge.

Il descendit avec prudence de son abri et couru jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se cacher derrière une table en bois renversé sur le flanc. Il avait en visuel un des gros-bras. Il allait tourner dans un coin, c'est là que Jason frapperait. Alors que le second avait le dos tourné, il se précipita vers sa cible qui tournait dans le coin.

\- J'aurais peut-être pas dut coucher avec cette femme répugnante … J'crois qu'elle m'a refilé la chaude-piss-Hein ?!

Trop tard. Le pirate s'aperçut qu'il ne parlait pas à un de ses collègues mais à Jason qui trancha sa gorge d'un coup chirurgicale, sectionnant nettement sa jugulaire. Du sang gicla sur le visage et les mains de Jason, mais c'était comme si il ne voyait plus ce genre de détails.

A présent … Il ne restait plus qu'un seul obstacle avant le bosse et il fallait faire vite avant que le pirate blindé ne trouve les corps de ses collègues et ne préviennent Vaas.

Ce qui était arrivé au premier ne fut pas bien différent pour le second. Il tomba raide comme un piquet au sol en se tenant la gorge, se noyant dans son propre sang qui gargouillait dans sa gorge alors qu'il tentait de parler. Toute la haine qu'aperçut Brody dans ses yeux ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Il ne ressenti rien. Rien que du dégout … Son sang se mit à bouillonner en lui lorsqu'il lut sur les lèvres du mourant un « crèves espèce d'enfoiré » Jason rit jaune. C'était lui, l'enfoiré dans l'histoire ? Il croyait rêver … Il colla un coup de pied dans les cottes de sa victime avant de se tourner vers le bâtiment où se cacher le Boss des lieux.

Jason se sentait fiévreux, fébrile. Tout son corps tremblait d'anticipation, d'excitation. Vaas réussissait à le mettre dans tout ses états. Il le voulait mort, gisant à ses pieds dans une marre de sang et alors à ce moment là, ce serait à lui de rire en enjambant le corps du défunt pour le laisser en arrière, le laisser pourrir et disparaître là où il avait expiré son dernier soupir.

Le sang de guerrier de l'américain commença à se réveiller au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers la bâtisse. La porte était grande ouverte, comme une invitation. Son couteau en main, Jason passa la porte avant d'apercevoir un flash blanc accompagné d'une vive douleur.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et aperçut juste devant lui, Vaas.

\- Hola hermano, tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège ?

Étrangement, le pirate ne s'avança pas et laissa même le temps à Jason de se relever après ce magistrale coup de pied de biche en pleine tête. Titubant, il se tint au mur avant de relever le regard vers l'autre qui fit tomber dans un bruit sonore la barre de fer.

\- Tu crois que c'est pas un peu suspect de ne pas entendre ces connards râler qu'ils ont faim, soif, qu'il fait chaud ? REPONDS bordel !  
\- Peut-importe … Souffla l'autre à la tempe sanguinolente. Je t'ai trouvé et tu ne vas pas t'en tirer … T'es tout seul, Vaas.  
\- Ha, ah … Et toi … Toi ? Toi ! Tu crois que, non arrêtes Blanche neige. Toi ? Tu crois que tu peux me tuer … Moi ? Dans ton état. J'demande à voir.

Jason grinça des dents avant de tenter d'en placer une mais Vaas ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il lui décrocha presque la mâchoire avec un coup de poing bien placé.

\- Vas-y fillette ! C'est ça le fameux guerrier que ma sœur à choisit pour me vaincre ?!

Jason n'eut pas la capacité d'arrêter le second coup qui lui ouvrit l'arcade. Vaas était rapide, fort. Il ne fallait pas oublier que jadis, il avait été un guerrier Rakyat avant d'être corrompu par la drogue, l'argent, Hoyt.

L'américain se retrouva dos au mur avec un tigre aux poings ensanglantés. Le Roi Des Pirates l'avait à sa merci. Mais le brun eut cette fois le temps de réagir et protégea son visage avec ses avant bras d'un coup plus brute que les autres. Étouffant un gémissement sourd, le jeune guerrier se retrouva brusquement les mains en haut de sa tête, retenue par une poigne ferme qui lui laisserait surement des traces. Vaas y avait mit tellement de force dans son mouvement qu'il en avait brisé le carreau. Le balafré utilisa le coté coupant du verre pour y blesser le plus jeune alors que son autre main venait attraper sa mâchoire endoloris.

Vaas le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Jason avait l'impression d'être nez à nez avec un animale qui n'aspirait qu'à la haine pure et brute.

Le plus petit trouva l'autre intimidant et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir péniblement tout en tremblant. Seulement … Il ne savait pas si il avait peur car son pouls ralenti brusquement. Son regard noir se déposa sur celui de Vaas qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Aucun des deux hommes ne pipèrent mots. Ils se toisèrent hostilement en silence. Puis doucement, la prise sur la mâchoire de Jason se desserra. La main du pirate glissa lentement sur sa gorge puis se referma brusquement, coupant net la respiration de Jason qui étouffa un râle tout en se raidissant par instinct pour s'échapper de sa prise.

\- J'suis déçu hermano … J'pensais que tu serais plus combatif, que tu serais … J'sais pas … Mon, égale ? Mais t'as pas le niveau, Jason.  
\- J't …  
\- Quoi ? Pardon ? J't'ai pas entendu, fit Vaas en enlevant un peu de pression sur sa gorge, permettant à l'autre de reprendre sa respiration. Tu disais ?  
\- J't'emmerde !  
\- Oh … Très origin-... ?

Vaas cligna des yeux quelques seconde, visiblement surpris. Un sourire mauvais soulever le coin de ses lèvres alors que la surprise se changea brusquement en moquerie, puis la colère.

\- Tu m'as … Craché dessus hermano ? Huh.

Sans prévenir, Jason se reçut un violent coup de boule, l'assommant presque car il resta conscient. Vaas le jeta ensuite au sol et vint se mettre au dessus de lui alors que Jason se remettait à peine du choc. Le pirate tira sur son débardeur rouge, nettoyant la salive que Jason avait craché sur son visage avant de l'attraper par le col, le soulevant du sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

\- On m'a jamais craché dessus. Et toi, petite merde, tu vas être le PREMIER et le DERNIER ! Je suis VAAS MONTENEGRO, putain !

Un coup parti, suivit d'un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue mais Vaas n'allait pas s'en arrêter là, non. Il devait marquer Jason. Et il avait sa petite idée.

Jason ne sentait plus son visage. Surtout au niveau de ses arcades et pommettes. Il avait complétement foiré son opération et il en payait le prix fort. Il avait tellement peur mais en même temps … Cette étrange fascination pour Vaas était bel et bien là … Il le terrifiait autant qu'il le fascinait.

\- H-Hey !  
\- Ta gueule, gronda le balafré qui le retourna brusquement sur le ventre. Oublie pas … Que t'es venu ici dans l'but d'me buter, j'pas raison ? J'dois te buter … combien de fois en fait pour que tu ne reviennes plus ?

Vaas s'assit sans s'inquiéter une seule seconde si il mettait trop de poids sur les hanches du jeune Brody. Il se pencha doucement sur son homologue et susurra près de son oreille alors que sa main glissait lentement sous le T-shirt bleu crasseux du captif jusqu'à ce que sa paume se dépose sur une de ses omoplates.

\- J'dois dire que tu t'es mis dans une belle merde, Jason. Et puis … Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Citra t'as choisi. J'suis sûr que c'est même pas une question de guerrier … T'es plutôt mignon en fait, Blanche neige. T'vois … Si t'avais pas joué au con sur mon île … Tu serais chez papa et maman, sans toutes ces vilaines blessures. Mais j'me d'mande pourquoi tout ces connards de fils à papa vienne ici en vacances. Mh ?

Le balafré appuya brusquement sur l'omoplate du brun, le clouant un peu plus au sol avant de tirer sur son pantalon de sa main libre. Loin d'être ailleurs, Jason comprit ce qui allait se passer et commença à gesticuler dans tout les sens afin de déloger l'autre.

\- Non ! Non, Vaas !

Tenta Jason mais ce qu'il reçut en retour ne fut autre qu'un nouveau coup de poing bien placé. Le choc fut plus rude que précédemment puisqu'il reçut un premier coup de la part de Vaas et du sol lorsque sa tête rencontra la surface rigide.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la définition que j'ai du mot … ''folie'' ?

Chuchota le pirate un nouvelle fois dans son oreille avant de tirer sèchement sur son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. La vue de la peau pâle du jeune américain fit ricaner le balafré qui ajouta sur un ton moqueur.

\- J'ai décidément bon goût pour les surnoms en fin de compte. T'es aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine là dessous. Belle démarcation de bronzage.

Jason était un peu dans les vapes, au bord de l'évanouissement mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tenter de remonter son pantalon. Sa main se retrouva alors plié douloureusement dans son dos. Il serra les dents, bloquant de justesse un cri de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait Vaas mais il pouvait parfaitement le sentir.

Sa main se baladait le long de sa hanche nue avant de glisser lentement sur une fesse plutôt ferme. Jason senti une goutte de sueur perler le long de son front. Il devait agir. Il devait bouger, crier, faire n'importe quoi pour énerver Vaas. Tout, mais pas ça.

Mais le pirate avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Chaque partie qu'il parcourait de sa main se recouvrait d'une fine couche de chaire-de-poule. Jason était peut-être non consentant, mais son corps était plutôt réactif. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du pirate.

\- T'as déjà baisé ?  
\- Vas-te faire foutre …  
\- Oh … Jason, Jason, Jason. T'es plutôt mal placé pour quelqu'un qui va sa faire baiser, alors réponds … A ma … QUESTION !

Vaas haussa le ton tout en attrapant le jeune Brody par les cheveux. Il le fit cambrer douloureusement en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses coudes alors qu'il était maintenu fermement par les cheveux. Jason n'avait pas le choix.

\- Oui !  
\- Femme ou homme ? Les deux ?  
\- Femme.  
\- Alors, la p'tite brune là … C'était ta copine ? Tu l'as baisé ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Non quoi que je m'en branle un peu de savoir le nom d'une morte.  
\- Elle est pas morte ! Gronda Jason mais regretta bien vite d'avoir hausser la voix lorsque l'autre tira sur ses cheveux brun.  
\- Comme c'est romantique princesse, je serais ton premier.  
\- Quoi … ? Attends ! Non ! Vaas ! VAA- !

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue. Jason était tendu comme la corde d'un arc alors que Vaas s'amusait à le torturer.

\- C'est que mon indexe, tu vas réagir comment quand je te la mettrais, Jason ?  
\- Pitié stop …  
\- J't'ai demandé ton avis ?

Vaas relâcha brusquement ses cheveux alors Jason manqua de peu de se casser le nez en retombant. Il planta ses ongles sur le sol rigide, les retournant à cause de la douleur alors que le bout de ses doigts virèrent à la couleur blanche.

Il voulut hurler lorsqu'il senti un second doigt faire intrusion mais c'était comme si sa voix était restée bloqué dans sa gorge. Quant à Vaas derrière lui, il se délectait de ce spectacle. Il détruisait Jason. Il le brisait.

Alors qu'il retirait ses doigts, jugeant Jason prêts, il ignora royalement le gémissement de l'autre et cracha dans la paume de sa main avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à l'entrée de son captif qui remua pour tenter de s'extirper encore de cette impasse mais Vaas le retint d'une main ferme appuyée sur son épaule. Un claquement de langue se fit entendre, faisant tiquer Jason qui allait cracher une insulte mais le Roi Des Pirates le devança.

\- Pourquoi tu te défends pas ?

C'est vrai. Pourquoi ? Jason tourna légèrement son visage vers Vaas pour répondre mais ce qu'il vit à ce moment le pétrifia. L'ancien Rakyat le regardait avec un désir malsain. Jason senti ses lèvres trembler alors qu'il tentait de formuler un mot mais l'autre le coupa net. A la place, une paire de lèvres vinrent se déposer sur les siennes. Immédiatement Vaas chercha à dominer l'action, il n'y manqua pas puisque Jason se laissa complétement submerger par le choc. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça.

Mais le pirate le ramena rapidement à la réalité en mordant sa langue férocement au point de l'en faire saigner. Il n'y avait rien de passionnel. Jason n'était qu'un jouet, un pantin. Ce n'était pas du désir, conclut Jason. C'était seulement de la cruauté.

Vaas le repoussa ensuite, plaquant la tête de Jason au sol alors que sa main libre vint en arrière chercher quelque chose. Jason ne pouvait que le deviner au bruit.

\- Pitié Vaas … Tue moi, par pitié, tue moi qu'on en finisse bordel !  
\- Te tuer … ? Trop simple. Je vais te briser Jason. Je vais tout te prendre. Ta fierté ? Elle va s'envoler. Qui te prendra au sérieux quand tout le monde saura que tu as finis comme une trainée dans la poussière ?  
\- Qui va te croire … ? Répondit froidement le jeune Brody.  
\- Qui va-t-on croire entre toi, et moi ? Citra me connait. Oh que oui … Elle me connait. Elle saura que c'est la vérité, Jason.

Ledit Jason tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Vaas. Ce n'était pas réel. Il allait se réveiller.

\- Ce ne m'empêchera pas de revenir pour te tuer …  
\- Ça … J'y compte bien.

Glissa froidement le balafré à l'oreille de Jason alors qu'il déroulait un préservatif le long de son membre rigide. Tout ce spectacle l'avait excité mais par dessus tout … C'était Jason sous lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Vaas soupira d'excitation avant de se placer entre les jambes de Jason, soulevant sans douceur un peu son bassin avant de s'enfoncer en lui.

Jason vint mordre son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa peau se déchirer sous ses dents.

Vaas ne laissa même pas le temps a Jason de s'habituer à l'intrusion qu'il commençait déjà ses coups de boutoirs infernaux.

Avait-il seulement espérait qu'il se montre plus clément avec lui ? La douleur le déchirait. Il ne pouvait pas retenir son sanglot. Vaas était sans pitié. Il l'entendait gémir derrière lui, en pleine extase. Il pouvait même entendre quelques injures à son égard alors que le pirate accélérait l'allure.

Ses ongles plantés au sol se brisèrent à force de frotter le sol, ses doigts se mirent à saigner à l'endroit ou les ongles s'étaient arrachés.

\- Va... as ! St-... op... Pit...ié !

Mais il ne fit que parler dan le vide. Vaas cherchait son point culminant et ne s'arrêterait pas. Il se fichait pas mal de blesser Jason.

Le pirate se stoppa une seconde pour se pencher en avant. Jason le sentait entièrement en lui à présent, immobile. Jason frémit de peur quand le balafré souffla près de son oreille. Il était essoufflé et visiblement presque à son point de non retour.

\- T'es ma chose, susurra l'autre à son oreille avant de la lui lécher généreusement.

Un autre genre de frisson vint enflammer le corps de Jason alors qu'un frisson envahit tout le coté de son cou de l'oreille qui avait été léché. Un mordillement au lobe détendit Jason sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Vaas s'en aperçut et donna quelques coups plus amples, plus souples, plus profonds dans le but de se satisfaire lui même mais Jason ressenti malgré lui une partie de son corps réagir lorsque l'autre frotta une zone bien particulière.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le pirate ne lui donna pas ce plaisir. Il mordit son cou violemment alors qu'il jouissait en lui, malgré le préservatif.

Ayant enfin atteint son objectif, Vaas recula et se retira de Jason. C'était un spectacle à en avoir la nausée. Le jeune Brody gisait au sol, meurtri. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de son orifice. Vaas cruel. Mais Vaas n'en avait rien à faire. Jason était sa chose.

Le pirate jeta le préservatif usagé sur Jason et s'accroupit près de lui avec un grand sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Jason, mon chou, commença-t-il avec ce grand sourire sur le visage avant qu'il ne tombe et qu'il ne devienne sérieux. La prochaine fois … Ne te manque pas. On se reverra hermano, plus vite que ce que tu crois.

Vaas vint tapoter la joue de son souffre-douleur avant de se redresser et partir mais il s'arrêta à la porte et lança.

\- Au fait, tu peux garder le préservatif en souvenir.

Jason jeta un regard dégouté au morceau de plastique ensanglanté. Il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible. Il remonta son pantalon et tenta de s'asseoir mais son corps ne suivit pas. Il lui fallait un moment. Dehors, il entendit une voiture démarrer. Vaas s'en aller. Il allait disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Mais une chose que Jason n'avouera même pas à lui même.

Il avait aimé ça.


End file.
